Porque te odeio
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Odiava o modo como mandava em mim, e as sua manias? Mordia as tampas das canetas, e sempre estava colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Porém o que mais me irritava, era o fato de que após 2 anos trabalhando com ela, já estava me acostumando com tudo isso. FIC melhor que o sumário. ATENÇÃO PARA A CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA FIC 18 !


_**Titulo**__: Porque te odeio._

_**Autora**__: Lady Alrak_

_**Shipper**__: Draco/Hermione_

_**Beta: **__Nenhuma,então desculpem pelos erros u.u"_

_**Gênero**__: Drama/Romance_

_**Teaser: **__Odiava o modo como mandava em mim, e as sua manias? Mordia as tampas das canetas, e sempre estava colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Porém o que mais me irritava, era o fato de que após 2 anos trabalhando com ela, já estava me acostumando com tudo isso. FIC melhor que o sumário. ATENÇÃO PARA A CLASSIFICAÇÃO DA FIC 18+!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Está fic é feita no mundo de Harry Potter. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, são da J.K Rowling. _

CAPITULO I- A viagem

O ar dessa cidade é sufocante. Não sei como as pessoas "vivem" aqui. Não sei por que estou aqui. Bom, na verdade sei sim. Estou aqui porque a odeio. Sim, a detesto. Granger. Que nome sem graça e sem historia. É por ela que estou aqui.

Sei que vocês não devem estar entendendo o que Draco Malfoy faz numa cidade poeirenta longe de Londres, esperando pela Sangue-Ruim.

Acontece que estamos trabalhando juntos na seção de Execução das Leis Mágicas. Setor burocrático e aborrecido. Bem parecido com a Granger, metódica e certinha. Diferente de mim. E como parei nesse setor? Era isso, ou trabalhar como faxineiro em Azkaban. Ela me salvou, depondo a meu favor, e a única exigência dela, era que eu trabalhasse com ela. E cá estou, batendo os dedos na mesa, a espera dela.

Tínhamos um congresso sobre Direito Constitucional, trouxa é claro. E a Granger-preciso-aprender-tudo disse que seria de alguma utilidade para eu aprender algo sobre as leis trouxa. Como se eu quisesse saber alguma coisa sobre trouxas. Eca. Fui obrigado por livre e espontânea pressão a acompanhá-la nessa porcaria de congresso.

Ao longe avisto uma figura quase correndo ao atravessar a rua. Vestia blazer e calça preta, cabelos soltos e uma pasta em uma das mãos.

Estava com as bochechas rosadas pela pequena corrida, e estava sem fôlego, o que a fez se apoiar na mesa, e respirar fundo antes de falar qualquer coisa.

Estava entediado, com o meu olhar de desdém de sempre, enquanto a morena a minha frente se recompunha.

-Esta atrasada, _chefe. _

-Sei disso, Malfoy.

Ela detestava que eu a chamasse de chefe. E isso é o que mais gostava nesse trabalho. Irritar a Granger. Embora ela me irritasse muito mais.

Em quê ela me irritava? Seu jeito mandão, ela nunca pedia, mandava. Suas manias irritantes, como morder as tampas das canetas, e viver colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. E quando ela me olhava impaciente? Era realmente irritante, mas o mais irritante é pensar que após 2 anos trabalhando no mesmo escritório, já estava me acostumando com todas essas coisas.

-Vamos? Me pergunta cortando meus pensamentos.

A única opção que tenho é segui-la. Levanto de má vontade, dando um pequeno espaço entre nós dois, a deixando me guiar.

Demoramos uns 15 minutos para chegar ao local da primeira palestra daquele dia.

Não preciso descrever o tédio que fora todo o processo, não é mesmo? E nem que Granger simplesmente estava fascinada com todo aquele tipo de informações. Sinceramente, ela não tinha muito senso de seletividade, não mesmo.

Qualquer assunto, sobre qualquer coisa, desde que desse para decorar, ela se interessava. Eu? Bom, sou uma pessoa muito exigente, só aprendo o que EU achar que mais tarde vai me beneficiar de algum modo, nada de conhecimento inútil.

Passamos o dia inteiro por lá, e a semana toda seria assim. Maçante. Quando finalmente chegara ao fim do primeiro dia, o que eu mais queria era relaxar, tomar uns drinques e dormir. Mas não sem antes conhecer as "nativas" do lugar. Afinal o que seria da minha fama de solteiro cobiçado se também não fosse, digamos, um pegador? Pego mas não me apego.

Nos despedimos no saguão do hotel e fui direto para o bar. Era começo de noite e o bar estava razoavelmente cheio. Me encaminhei para um assento e pedi ao barman, um uísque sem gelo, era uma bebida trouxa que eu apreciava muito.

Percorro meu olhar pelo recinto e reparo nas mulheres que ali se encontravam. Ao fita-las, todas retribuem meu olhar. Poderia escolher, era só sorri e me encaminhar até alguma delas. Fácil, como sempre fora.

Pego meu drinque e me encaminho para uma ruiva, esguia de vestido preto e pernas estonteantes. Sorrio e peço licença p/ sentar e ela retribui o sorriso. E eu me sento a sua frente,seria uma noite bem agradável.

**POV Hermione.**

O primeiro dia de congresso fora realmente cansativo. Mas posso dizer que foi fascinante. Leis e diretrizes são coisas interessantíssimas, mesmo que _algumas _pessoas não achem o mesmo. Não tive escolha, ele teve que vir comigo. O acho tão leigo nos assuntos dos trouxas, apesar de já ter dado inúmeros livros sobre o mundo trouxa, ele continua do mesmo jeito elitista de quando estávamos em Hogwarts. Talvez seja um caso perdido, mas continuarei tentando fazer com que ele entenda e até mesmo goste um pouquinho sobre o mundo das leis.

Despedimo-nos no saguão e vi que o Sou-Muito-Bom Malfoy havia ido ao seu local favorito : o bar. Sério, era incrível o modo como ele sempre achava um bar. Enfim, depois desse banho e de deixar tudo organizado para amanhã, acho que mereço relaxar um pouco. Visto um vestido verde escuro, colado na cintura com um decote discreto no peito, e justo nas pernas, nada muito chamativo. Faço um coque displicente e desço. Como já havia visto a programação do dia seguinte, sabia que palestras só após o almoço. Ainda teria uma manhã livre. Talvez devesse terminar aquele livro sobre _O julgamento das bruxas nos tempos da Inquisição_.

Enquanto estava absorta em pensamentos, Hermione senta-se em um banco no bar e pede uma taça de vinho. Detestava bebidas alcoólicas. Vinho era a única bebida a qual se habituara a beber em eventos sociais ou festas.

~0~

Malfoy conversava, ou pelo menos tentava conversar com a ruiva a sua frente. Era trouxa. E como tal falava de coisas que desconhecia, ou que realmente não importava. As mulheres com as quais passavam as noites, eram completas estranhas. Às vezes não perguntava-lhe nem o nome. E nenhuma passava de apenas uma noite.

A ruiva continuava a tagarelar na minha frente, enquanto entediado viro meu olhar para o lado e a vejo. Pernas cruzadas, vestido verde um coque desleixado na cabeça. Sinto um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Desejo. Puro e simples. Já nem consigo me concentrar na mulher à minha frente. Só tenho pensamentos lascivos com a morena do bar. E ao vê-la virar o rosto, percebo que a conheço, e o pior: não me sinto nem um pouco constrangido de perceber que aquela mulher desejável era a intragável sabe-tudo da minha chefe: Hermione Granger.

**Pov Hermione**

Eu não costumo beber nas viagens que faço. Principalmente nos congressos. Porem, me sentia tão cansada mental e fisicamente, que acho que uns drinques cairiam muito bem. Estava calmamente bebendo meu vinho quando o barman, me oferece um copo, com gin e tônica, dizendo ser cortesia de um rapaz sentado do outro lado do bar, viro o rosto lentamente para fita-lo, quando sinto um olhar vindo das mesas me queimando e arrepiando os pelos da minha nuca. Sem hesitar viro meu olhar na mesma direção, e encontro os olhos cinzentos e um tanto quanto escuros, de Draco Malfoy. Aquilo era desejo? Estremeço ante esse pensamento, e rapidamente viro para frente e encaro a bebida a minha frente.

**POV Draco**

Que visão adorável, Hermione corada de vergonha. Sorrio, levanto sem nem me despedir e vou em direção a minha desejável e tímida chefe.

**POV Hermione**

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, tomo a bebida oferecida pelo estranho, de um só gole. E no mesmo momento sinto minha cabeça girar. Meu Deus como sou fraca para bebida!

Draco se aproxima a tempo de aparar Hermione impedindo-a de cair de costas do banco. Ao se aproximar observa uma taça de vinho vazia e um copo de outra bebida, também vazio. Pega e cheira. Vodka. E vira seu olhar para a mulher a sua frente. Ela ria bobamente. Solta um suspiro cansado.

-Vamos Granger. Já chega de bebidas por hoje. Draco apoiava suas costas com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra pegava-lhe o braço e o passava pelo seu pescoço para que pudesse se apoiar melhor.

O pequeno contato de pele entre eles, envia-lhes pequenas ondas de prazer, como se fossem imãs. Draco suspira. Esse não era o melhor momento para sentir desejo. Depois de recolher todos os pertences em cima da mesa. Draco a leva para o quarto.

**NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE**

Abre os olhos lentamente. Pisca e sente como se pregos estivem furando por trás das órbitas oculares. Reclama e tenta sentar-se na cama. Põe os pés para fora e toca o chão frio. Recolhe rapidamente os pés e se encolhe na cama. Olha para o relógio ao lado da cama e se espanta com a hora. Já eram quase meio dia, e dali há pelo menos 1 hora teria uma e sai correndo direto para o banheiro sem se dar conta de que aquele não era seu quarto e que estava apenas de sutiã e calcinha.

Tinha saído para tomar café, e havia ordenado o almoço para dois em seu quarto. Ao entrar no cômodo, ouve o barulho do chuveiro. Levanta uma sobrancelha e depois sorri. No mínimo achava que estava em seu quarto, se não já teria ido embora. Bom, isso seria interessante. E esperando a morena sair do quarto, Draco coloca uma cadeira em frente ao banheiro, estica as pernas em cima da outra e cruza os braços, sorrindo. Sim, seria muito interessante.

Hermione pega o roupão, depois a toalha e enrola na cabeça. Vai à pia para escovar os dentes, mas repara que a sua escova não estava lá e sim uma completamente diferente. Achando estranho, ela abre a porta do banheiro para olhar em sua mala. Ao abrir a porta dá de cara com Draco.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui, Malfoy? Grita apertando o roupão em seu corpo.

Sem ao menos se mexer,Malfoy solta uma risada.

-Você que deveria se perguntar o que esta fazendo no meu quarto, _chefe_.

Agora que ele havia falado, Hermione repara no quarto. Ao lado da cama dela, havia um porta retrato, e uma agenda. E também sua mala ficava no chão próximo ao closet. Ao notar a ausência desses objetos, fazia sentido que sua escova de dentes também não estivesse ali.

Sem nem retrucar, com as bochechas coradas, encaminha-se ate o sofá onde estavam suas coisas, pega a bolsa e vai direto para a porta. E antes que pudesse sair, sente alguém segurando-a pelo pulso. Ele a vira e olhos castanhos com cinzentos se encaram. Estava tão perto que podia contar as pequenas sardas que pontuavam seu nariz arrebitado, assim como percebera que os olhos de Hermione, possuíam algum resquício de verde.

-Me solta, Malfoy. Pedia, puxando o seu pulso.

Ele a puxa para mais perto e sussurra no seu ouvido.

-Me obrigue. Sua voz soara mais rouca do que gostaria. Hermione estava de rosto virado, e suas pernas instantaneamente se transformam em gelatina. Tentando em vão, soar mais firme, vira o rosto para encara-lo mais uma vez. Engole em seco, quando ele passa a ponta do dedo em sua bochecha, que lentamente vai deslizando ate seus lábios.

Não podia evitar. Sua pele corada e sua respiração ofegante, o estava deixando louco. Podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. E toda aquela antecipação estava consumindo-o. Sem pensar, ele a agarra e a beija. Não um beijo delicado e calmo, mas um beijo que expressava a necessidade que ele tinha dela.

No momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, houve uma pequena, porem nada desagradável surpresa, por parte de Hermione que demorara muito pouco para retribuir com igual paixão aquele beijo isento de qualquer razão ou lógica.

"Dane-se a razão" pensava a morena, enquanto deixava-se guiar pelo quarto, envolvida nos braços de Draco Malfoy. Sem deixar de se beijarem nenhum momento, Draco a deposita na cama, e antes de continuar, a olha. Era a visão de uma deusa. Tinha que admitir, era uma chata, porem uma chata muito sexy. Antes de voltar a beija-la, ele sorri. Segura seus braços acima de sua cabeça, prendendo-os e escuta um muxoxo saindo de sua boca. Ela já estava reclamando. Mas naquele momento ele tinha o controle da situação. Ela se remexe embaixo dele, tentando soltar suas mãos, porem é inútil.

-Relaxe. Dizia enquanto desamarrava o roupão que ela estava usando. E sem pedir, aperta um mamilo fazendo-a arquear as costas e gemer seu nome. Isso só faz com que sua calça fique mais apertada. Então sem pensar muito, desce sua boca ate o mamilo túrgido e abocanha delicadamente. Ela estremece de prazer. Queria mais, muito mais. E como se lesse seus pensamentos, Draco desabotoa sua calça jeans e quando vai tira-la há uma batida na porta.

-Serviço de quarto. Como que despertando de um transe,Hermione o empurra e fecha o roupão rapidamente.

Ele havia esquecido: o almoço. Levanta, abotoa a calça de qualquer jeito e abre a porta. O rapaz entra com a refeição, deixa e vai embora. Coisa de segundos. Draco fecha rapidamente a porta e vai atrás de Hermione, que nesse momento encontra-se saindo do banheiro,vestindo a roupa da noite anterior. Como o clima havia esfriado, a única opção seria almoçarem.

-Vamos Granger. Pedi almoço para você também.

-Esquece Malfoy,perdi a fome. Diz enquanto pega sua bolsa, e antes de sair olha por cima dos ombros.

-Para mim isso nunca aconteceu, e espero que para o seu próprio bem pense do mesmo jeito. E sai batendo a porta, deixando para trás um sujeito indignado pela rejeição tão latente.

Ah, mas ele não esqueceria, isso nunca. E sem querer se demorar a ponderar mais sobre o assunto, decide almoçar, ou pelo menos tentar.

N/A: Oh yeah, depois de milênios finalmente uma nova fic. Espero que tenham gostado e que ela não pareça muito batida. Enfim, deixem uma review.


End file.
